


Cas Cooking

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Pie fixes everything, angels can cook too didn't you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needed to makes amends with Dean, and apparently this was the best way.<br/>After all, pie fixes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing that came to my mind, hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Thank you, Fiondi for beta-reading it for me!

_**Inspiration -[Art ](http://autumn-water.deviantart.com/art/SPN-cass-cooking-163074951)by [autumn-water](http://autumn-water.deviantart.com/)** _

"Cas, what are you doing?" asked Dean as he entered the bunker. He spotted Sam sitting at the table, looking sicker by the second.

"Cooking," Cas answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. After all, according to the angel, he needed to make peace with his friend. He did raise him from perdition, as a matter of fact.

Dean arched his eyebrows and blinked. Sam gave him the smallest of smiles - the young hunter was trying to hide his pain, but the trials were visibly taking a toll on him.

Dean passed his brother, ruffling his hair affectionately. Sam closed his eyes at the gentle touch.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm afraid that Cas might have overreacted with the whole cooking thing." Sam added, holding back a cough.

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at the direction of the kitchen, then back at his brother again.

"He said the store didn't have any pie. He seemed incredibly disappointed about it."

"Huh?" Dean was surprised. What did pie have to do with the end of the world or Cas not trusting him with the angel tablet?

"Go easy on him Dean, the guy is feeling bad enough."

"But…"

"Cut the crap. Just try to understand his reasoning."

Dean sighed and entered the kitchen. There were at least five different types of pies on the table, and the blue-eyed angel was wearing an apron instead of his well-known trench coat.

"Cas? What's all of this?"

"Redeeming myself, of course." He stated, turning back to the kitchen sink, where he had left some tomatoes to cut.

"I'm thinking of cooking a tomato soup for Sam, he doesn't look well at all."

Dean smiled and touched the angel’s shoulder. Cas continued to work on the tomato soup.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know. I just wish you and Sam would come and tell me what the real deal is sometimes, instead of making me try to get it out of you," Dean said, sighing and gesturing with his hands as he spoke. He walked over to the table and got a fork, tasting the first pie he saw. He closed his eyes the moment the flavors touched his tongue. It was freaking delicious, way better than any pie he had tasted before! _Man, Castiel could cook!_

"So?" The angel asked, literally breathing the question on Dean's neck.

With his mouth full, he managed to say, "Yummy."

The angel smiled, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm forgiven, then?" Dean noticed the tone of hope in the angel's voice.

"Keep working on the food and the pie, and I think we’ll be good."

"Dean, Cas?" Called Sam. Cas followed Dean into the living room.

"Can I have a slice of pie, too?" His voice was low and tired.

Cas disappeared for a second before appearing again with a slice of cherry pie for Sam. He was sick, after all, and Cas could baby him a bit more than Dean.


End file.
